Leverage
by ErenJaegerBombastic104
Summary: Will x Reader. A young woman disguised as a man tries her very hardest to get out of Tortuga, crossing Will Turner's path.


Tortuga was the nesting ground of the most vile and inebriate creatures to ever sail the seas. It was a port overwhelmed with drunkards, whores, and criminals alike. You cut through crowds of people; urging forward despite the drunken slurs from triggered pirates, and provocative touches from lustful prostitutes. You sigh in relief as you open the door to the nearest pub, tucking your hat over your eyes and stepping inside.

The pub was just as barbaric as the crowds outside, save for a few empty tables. Pulling out a chair, you grab your flask and sit down with a small swig of rum. You look around the pub to see if any tables are enlisting crew members. Most of the tables were either broken from previous quarrels, or used as dance floors for whores to present themselves on. With no luck of finding an employer, you put your feet on the table in defeat, and take another swig. Suddenly, your body stiffens as you feel a warm finger glide under your jawline.

"I'll bet you taste as good as you look, honey."

You turn to face a brunette who smelled of rotting wood and had her dirty breasts against your back. "Th-Thanks but I don't want anything…" You stutter as you start to get up from your seat. The brunette pushed you back into the chair with a sly laugh.

"It'll only be two shillings for a blowsie, half off for a man like you."

Her voice echoed in your ears for a moment, as she began to slide her fingers down your chest. She almost got too close…

"Back off… I said I don't want anything." You say sternly as you get out of the chair.

"You stupid meater!" The brunette screeched as she kneed you in the groin and stormed off.

Despite not actually having a groin, the blow to your womanhood caught you off guard and you kneeled over the table in discomfort. You adjusted your bosom slightly, as you puffed up your coat to make them disappear. You felt a hand grasp your shoulder.

"Listen wench I told you not to…" You started as you turned around harshly, only to get stopped by a firm hand around your wrist.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble. I just want to ask you something." A young man asked as he let go of his grip on your arm.

You sit back in your chair and shrug your shoulders, "Alright, what do you want?"

The young man leaned against the table and crossed his arms over his chest, "Have you seen Jack Sparrow around here?" He asked as he slid a wanted poster towards you, labeled with a picture of the dread-locked pirate. You studied the paper and slid it back towards the man.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. What's in it for me if I tell ya?" You ask grinning devilishly.

The man's facial expression dropped to an agitated frown. "I'm not here to play games with some pirate." He growled as he snatched the paper off the table and turned to walk away.

"He sails a ship with black sails, does he not?" You call out to the man, smirking.

The young man stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists, "What is it that you want?"

You stand up and pull in your chair, grazing your fingers over the wooden surface, "I need to get off the god forsaken rock. You get me out of here, I'll tell you where Jack is. Do we have an accord?"

The young man sighed and turned around with his hand outstretched towards you, "Agreed."

You shook his hand and he pulled you towards him violently, his grip like fire around your wrist. His breath was hot against your ear,

"And if you're lying I will find out, and I will have no problem running you through with my sword, Aye?"

"Yes sir." You said as you winced at his grip.

"Will Turner, no need for formalities." He let go of your wrist.

"J-Joseph." You stammer, trying to come up with a name.

A glass bottle shattered off your back, and you stumbled forward into Will's arms.

"OI! That be the boy who disrespected me wife!" A severely drunken man shouted.

You turn around to see a man and his buddies at the bar, along with the brunette who clung to the drunken man's arm.

"Come on boys! Let's teach the brat how to give some respect!" He shouted as he smashed his bottle of rum on the bar.

You looked up at Will in fear, "Their going to rip me a new one."

"Get his pillow-biter friend too!" The man ordered, pointing to Will.

"No, they're going to rip both of us a new one. Time to go!" Will said as he grabbed you by the collar and dragged you out of the bar as fast as he could.


End file.
